Kidnaped! - Part One
by Silvertine
Summary: Part One of a long, angsty, yet inpsiring fic that I'm writing...er, typing. Takes place when the Digidestined are around 17-years old... Sora and Tai fight, and- ah, I'll let you read it. *^_^*


Kidnaped!   
By Digigirl  
-Part One-   
  
**A/N** Hoe! (Sakura! Where did YOU come from?! *^_^*)  
It's 4:44PM! I'm SOOOOO inspired to write a huge-long-big-enormous CCS fic...hm.   
(Syaoran + Sakura = 3 ^_^)   
Anyway, this fic is an idea I got while in the shower this morning... (In showa'! Heehee! Down  
Shampoo! Down! Where is sweet Ran-chan? Go bother him instead!) *koff*  
Oh, and of course, it's DIGIMON. (Li-kun: Wha' 'bout me and Kinomoto-san? Me: Un...  
bishounen-san, you get your spotlight moment soooon! Li-kun: *grumbles* Digigirl no baka...   
*grumbles some more* Me: ^^;;)  
Oho! So anyway, here's the fic. And the ages:  
Tai - 17  
Sora - 17  
Matt - 17  
Joe - 18  
Mimi - 16  
Izzy - 16  
TK - 14  
Kari - 14  
The 'new' Digidestined (Yolei/Miyako, Cody/Iori, Davis/Daisuke) are the same age as Kari and TK,  
of course. But they're barely in this fic, so it doesn't exactly matter. Mm. Anyway, this fic   
will be several parts long..this is Part One...um, yeah.  
Oh yeah!  
".." - talking  
'..' - thinking  
.. - memories  
  
Disclaimer:   
I love you,  
You love me,  
Since you do,  
Don't sue me!  
  
Toei, Saban, Bandai. Not me.  
  
***  
  
Hikari Kamiya was fairly sure her world was falling apart around her, and being stamped on a few  
times for good measure. Nobody deserved the pain she felt in her heart. Nobody.   
And that is why Kari was found by her big brother Tai, sobbing her heart out at Odaiba Central  
Park.   
She was flung across a park bench, face down, and her shoulders shook violently.  
"M-Miikoooo...Miikooooo...w-why..."  
Kari could clearly remember it..  
She opened the door to leave for school, letting the warm sunshine stream into the apartment.  
Suddenly, there was a small "meeeow" behind her, and Miiko, her orange and white kitty, streaked  
by!  
"Miiko! No! MIIKO! COME!"  
But it was too late. Miiko darted down the apartment building steps, followed closely by Kari.  
The cat kept going, and Kari realized what was going to happen.  
"NO! MIIKOOOO! STOP! COME!"  
The animal raced towards the road...everything happened in a blur...screeching tires...the   
swerving car...Miiko's meows...then the thump. The thump that meant another life was over.  
Kari ran out on the road, crying. But it was too late. Miiko was dead.  
  
Tai was worried. He could just barely make out his sister's figure in the evening darkness.  
"Hikari!"  
The girl lifted her tear-stained face up slightly.  
"T...Tai...M-Miiko is g-gone..." She gulped, and wiped at her eyes, sitting up.  
Taichi plopped down beside her, sighing deeply.  
"I know, Kari. Mom told me."  
The girl looked at her brother's outline.  
His face was raised, and his dark brown eyes stared up at the night sky. She also noticed that  
he looked worried.  
"Aren't you sad?"  
Kari's innocence touched Tai.  
"Yes, I'm very sad. Miiko was very special. We grew up with him."  
Kari studied her brother's face.  
"If you're so sad, then why aren't you crying? Or are you just trying to make me look like a big  
baby by skipping out the waterworks?" She added, dryly.  
Tai glanced at his sister, and she could see his emotions in his eyes.  
Fatigue. Anxiety. Sadness. Fear.  
"Not all people express their feelings the same way as others." The young man said finally.  
"I know, oniichan. I understand. But I still look dumb, crying my eyes out like a 2 year-old.  
After all, I'm 14."  
Tai chuckled, and stood up slowly, yawning.  
"We better go back now, Kari. Mom will be worried."  
"Un...hai. I guess so."  
And they walked back to the apartment, stars shimmering overhead.  
  
***  
  
Sora stared at the closet, thinking hard.  
'Hooe! What is Taichi's favourite colour, again?! Augh. I can't think straight! I'm waaaaay  
to nervous about this. It's nothing. And yet...no! Don't think about that! Must find something.'  
The teenage girl leafed through her clohing, trying to hit upon the perfect outfit.  
'Gah! Best not risk it. Time to phone the fashion critique!'  
Sora raced into the hall, and picked up the telephone.  
Brrrrring.  
Brrrrring.  
"Moshi moshi! Tachikawa residence!"  
"Mimi!"  
"Sora?"  
"Oh...oh god. I've got a date with Tai!"  
There was a brief moment of laughing on the other end, then a cough.  
"Um, excuse me, but Sora?"  
"Nani?"  
"You ALWAYS go on dates with Tai! What's the big deal?"  
"Oh, this is SPECIAL!"  
"Ah. And exactly HOW is this date so different from all the other ones?"  
There was a meaningful silence.  
Mimi put a hand over her mouth and emitted a little gasp.  
"Are you *sure*?"  
"I KNOW he intends it for tonight."  
"Ohhh, Soraaa...I don't think you should-"  
"Well YOU'RE one to talk, Mimi Tachikawa!"  
"Gomen, but you're so..I don't know. Sweet and innocent. Tai is like, evil! I swear!"  
The two females giggled lightly.  
"Anyway, I need some advice on what to wear..."  
"Hoe! I'll be there in 5!"  
Click.  
Sora smiled to herself, and set the phone down, then went back into her bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Tai sat down on the couch beside his mom. His dad sat on the easy chair, and Kari was on the   
floor, crying softly.  
Mr. Kamiya let out a breath.  
"Wellll, we're all gonna miss Miiko, that's for sure. He was a good cat."  
"Yeah." Taichi agreed. "I remember when we were little, and he'd always follow us around. Kari  
and I would get scared...heh."  
Kari wrapped her arms around her legs.  
"A-And, when we were all trying to think of a name for Miiko. That was funny."  
Mrs. Kamiya laughed.  
"Yes, that WAS funny! We just called him Neko, and you two kids couldn't pronounce it properly  
'cause you were so young, so you called him 'Meko.' And then from that came 'Miiko.'"  
Mr. Kamiya and his son chuckled, while Hikari just smiled weakly.  
"And do you all remember the time Miiko tried to get the Sunday roast?" The father asked.  
"No. Tell us!" Tai said softly, grinning.  
"It all began..."  
  
***  
  
Sora stared at Mimi.  
"You have GOT to be joking."  
Mimi let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Look, just try it on, okay? You and I are practically the same size, so it SHOULD fit you..."  
Sora groaned, and walked into the bathroom.   
Mimi had brought a dress with her for Sora to try, but the girl honestly wasn't sure about   
Mimi's wild fashion sense.  
Sora carefully pulled it on, then walked into her bedroom again.  
Mimi's mouth dropped.  
"Oh my god...how come it doesn't look that good on ME?! Oh well. You can keep it, then. It's   
yours, hon. All yours."  
Sora moved in front of the mirror, and gasped slightly.  
The dress had spaghetti straps, which connected to the top. It was fairly lowcut, so it showed  
off Sora's graceful, slim, neck.  
The dress clung against her, showing off her feminine figure, before ending several   
inches above her knees.  
Sora smoothed it out, then twirled.  
"So? Should I wear it?" She asked.  
"No doubt about it. And that dress was just MADE for you, Sora. Wow. Tai's gonna be knocked off  
his feet and land somewhere in the next galaxy. Heehee!"  
Sora smiled appreciatively.  
"Uh, Mimi?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What about my HAIR?! And ACCESSORIES?!"  
Mimi opened a small bag.  
"No problem. I have hair stuff in here.."  
Mimi positioned Sora in front of the mirror, and got to work.  
Ten minutes later, Sora couldn't believe she was looking at her own reflection.  
"Is that...is that...is that ME?!"  
Mimi just beamed.  
Sora's strawberry blonde hair hung in small ringlets, framing her face prettily. The sides were  
put up with two, tiny red clips shaped like little strawberries. She also wore a matching gold  
necklace that had a little red strawberry charm at the end. And to top it off, Sora applied some  
strawberry lip chap.  
"Strawberry Sora!" Mimi exclaimed, giggling.  
(A/N: I know there's a girl nicked Strawberry Sora, who owns Sora's Flower Garden. I found that  
out AFTER the writing of this fic, so no offense or copyright-breaking intended, K? *^_^*)  
Sora smiled appreciatively, and tugged at her dress. She sighed.  
"But will TAI like it?"  
"Girl, Tai wouldn't care if you were dressed like a hobo! He's head over heels about you, no  
matter what you wear!"  
"Thanks, Mimi. Thanks for everything. You're my best friend in the whole world!"  
"You too, Sora. You too."  
Suddenly, the pink-headed girl gasped.  
"Aieee! You have a date with Taichi in 2 minutes!"  
Sora screamed, and ran downstairs as fast as she could, so she could meet him at the door.  
Mrs. Takenouchi popped her head in from the kitchen.  
"You have fun now, sweetie!"  
"Okay! Bye, momma!"  
"Bye!"  
Sora opened the door and sat outside on the porch swing to wait.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, and remember the time Miiko woke Tai up by attacking his hair? And then his claws got   
stuck? Hahahaaa..."  
The Kamiya's were sitting around the kitchen table, drinking cocoa and recalling memories of  
their late pet.  
Tai smiled weakly.  
"Yeeeah. Ahaha...really funny, that was." He said, rolling his eyes.  
Mrs. Kamiya smiled, and patted her son's shoulder.  
"Don't worry. You're still my sweet, handsome baby-boy."  
"Baby boy?! Mom! I'm 17!"  
"And he sure isn't handsome!" Said Kari, winking at her brother.  
They both tittered.  
But it was true, and they both knew it. Tai WAS a handsome young man. His eyes were clear and  
bright, and his hair was less wild and, well, less BIG. He wore decent clothes, and had  
a proud, yet caring air about him. He was calmer then he'd once been, and refused to get worked  
up about petty things. Tai took things in stride, yet one thing hadn't left him.  
His temper.  
Tai didn't get that easily worked up, but when he did...whoo boy. It was a like a raging storm.  
Usually though, he was a humorous, yet sensible, complacent young man who had a bright future  
ahead of him.  
But that was all before he looked at he clock on the wall.  
His eyes widened in horror.  
7:30.  
Tai closed his eyes, letting a groan escape his lips.  
Half an hour late for a very, VERY special date with Sora Takenouchi, his sweet girlfriend.  
Tai's family looked at him.  
"What's wrong, son?" Mr. Kamiya asked.  
"I..I had a date with Sora at 7:00. It's 30 minutes after...she'll NEVER forgive me.   
Honestly..."  
Kari swished her cocoa around.  
"Call her, Tai. She doesn't usually get too worked up about these sort of things."  
Taichi sighed, stood up, and lifted the phone that hung behind the table, against the wall.  
The family turned and stared at him expectantly.  
He dialed the numbers, feeling like a complete fool.  
Brrrrring.   
Brrrrring.  
"Moshi moshi! Takenouchi residence."  
"Mrs. T?"  
"Oh..Tai, is that you?"  
"Yes, uh, may I speak to Sora please?"  
"Mmhmm. Don't be too distressed if she's a bit angry...er, I'm sure it'll pass."  
Tai nodded, his heart sinking somewhere in the region of his stomach.  
"What."  
"H-Hey, Sora..."  
"Oh. It's you."  
"Um, yeah. So, what's up?"  
"Oh nothing...BESIDES THE FACT THAT I GOT STOOD UP FOR MY DATE!!! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
Tai held the phone away from his ear as Sora blasted him. From the looks of his family, they  
could clearly hear her yelling.  
"SORA! Sora...I'm really, really sorry, it's just that Miiko-"  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR Y-YOUR L-LAME...YOUR LAME EX-EXCUSES..."  
From the other end he could hear her crying.  
"Oh Sora, I'm sorry, but Miiko-"  
"Is your cat more important to you then I am?!" She said with an injured voice.  
"No! Of COURSE not! But you see...ah, forget it. Look, I'll be there to pick you up in ten-"  
"Oh, so you think you can just parade back into my life, is that it?"  
"Sora! Will you listen to me?!!"  
Tai noticed his family giving him dark looks.  
"Who's side are you on anyway?!" He snapped at them.  
"WHAT?!"  
"No! I didn't mean YOU, Sora! I was talking to my-"  
"Probably your girlfriend that you've got at home with you now. Is that why you're late?! Are  
you now dating some other girl! YOU TWO-TIMER!"  
"I AM NOT TWO-TIMING YOU! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND LET ME FINISH!!!"  
"TONIGHT WAS A SPECIAL DATE! AND YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!!"  
"SPECIAL?! HOW SO?!"  
There was a pause.  
"I know what you intended for tonight. And I was ready. But...YOU FORGOT!"  
"WHAT?! Who do you think I am, a male prostitute?!"  
Kari clapped a hand over her mouth, while Tai's father and mother gave him shocked looks.  
"T-Tai...you aren't taking this seriously...it was meant to be something special between us..."  
"Soraaaa...I care so much about you, but, as stupid as this sounds, I'm not ready to make lo-"  
"TAI!"  
He whirled around, and realised his family had been listening the whole time.  
"Eheheh! Ummm...well, Sora, I better go now..."  
"FINE! GO! S-See if I...if I...if I c-care..."  
"Well, bye, then..."  
"Just...get lost, l-loser..."  
"SAME TO YOU, BITCH!"  
"I H-HATE YOU!"  
"I HATE YOU TOO!"  
Click.  
Tai dropped the phone from his hand, and sunk to the ground on his knees, closing his eyes  
in frustration. Tears squeezed out, as he lowered his face. Dimly he was aware of his mother   
hugging him gently, and his father patting his back. Kari sat, staring at him-her brown eyes  
wide.  
  
***  
  
Sora slammed the phone down, sobbing.   
Her world was shattering...the boy she loved, and had always loved, had said he hated her, sworn  
at her, and stood her up.   
Without another thought she yanked open the door to her house, ran outside, and sprinted down  
the street, though she had no clear idea where she was exactly heading.  
Within ten minutes, she found herself in an entirely new part of Odaiba she'd never seen before.  
Or, as her mother had once called it, the City slums. The seedy part of her home.  
Sora stopped running and leaned against a wall, trying to catch her breath.  
Her mascara was running all down her face, her eyes were red, and her hair was all messed up and  
frizzy.  
"Tai..." She whimpered, sliding to the ground.  
Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard behind her. Sora didn't even bother looking up to see  
who was oming, though. She was too sad to even care.  
At that moment, their was a rough hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, baby..." Said a slick voice.  
She raised her tearstained face and saw two men looking down at her, in their mid-twenties.  
One of them winked.  
"What brings you here, angel?"  
Sora's eyes widened. A little voice inside told her that these men were capital T Trouble.  
"My...my boyfriend...h-he..."  
"Dumped, eh? Well, now. We can cheer ya up, eh, Fuyo?"  
"That's right, Ijin. What's your name, baby?"  
Sora gave them a terrified look.  
"Araki." She said, stating the first name that popped into her head.  
They smiled.  
"Well, how would ya like us to show you a good time, sweetcakes?"  
"Er, no. I really better be going now. Thanks alot. See you later!" Sora stood up and started  
to walk quickly in the other direction.  
She was aware that the two men were following her.  
Sora walked faster, afraid.  
Ijin and Fuyo also sped up.  
Finally, the young woman broke into a run, high heels pounding against the pavement.  
And so, the two also started to run, soon catching up with Sora.  
"Where ya goin' so fast too, baby?"  
"Please, leave me alone!"  
At that moment, Ijin roughly grabbed Sora's arm, pulling her close to him.  
"Well, well, well. You don't seem to appreciative of our nice offer, baby."  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sora screamed, trying to push away from Ijin.  
'This is all like a bad dream...' Sora thought, her eyes fearful, as Fuyo and Ijin dragged her  
over to a large, rusty old van parked beside the sidewalk.  
Sora gasped as they opened the door and shoved her in.  
She turned and punched Fuyo in the face.  
He gasped, and touched his cheek, wincing.  
"You'll pay for that, witch." He snarled, slamming the sliding van door shut.  
He and Ijin hopped into the front seats. (The back of the van was void of anything -including  
seats - except for some strewn trash.)  
Ijin looked back at Sora, grinning coldly.  
"Buckle up, baby." He said, turning on the ignition.   
The van roared down the street...  
  
***  
  
For today's special closing guest for Bishounen Week(idea from Bunni-chan) ,   
we have Syaoran Li, off of Card Captor Sakura!  
Digigirl: Welcome, Li-kun!  
Syaoran: Pfft. That's a stupid story.  
Digigirl: EXCUSE ME?!  
Syaoran: What the heck is Digimon, anyway?  
Digigirl: It's...I...you...well...never mind.   
Syaoran: Ah, you just proved my point!  
Digigirl: What point?  
Syaoran: That you're baka!  
Digigirl: -_-"  
Syaoran: ^_^  
Digigirl: Hoeee! Meanie! Ha! You're just ASKING for a Syaoran + Sakura sickeningly sweet fan fic  
aren't you. Heh heh heh.  
Syaoran: AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Digigirl: Ehhh...anyway, next weeks guest: Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing!  
Heero: KILL kill kill kill KILL kill kill kill....  
Digigirl: ^~^;;; 


End file.
